


Reality

by Mariah123



Category: Football RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 03:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6837553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariah123/pseuds/Mariah123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sergio realises that not everyone is oblivious to the pain he suffers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reality

People claim they know what Sergio Ramos is all about but, do they really know him? The answer to that question is no, they don't truly know him. If they did, they'd know all about the hurt he carried with him.

Sergio Ramos was a very resentful person, why shouldn't he be, after all, everyone only calls him out on his Fouls they don't even speak when he gets hurt.

Seriously though, how many times have people called him on his Fouls, many times yet, nobody protests when Sergio Ramos himself gets him, how utterly unfair is that.

Ramos never really means to hurt anyone he's just too passionate and sometimes he gets carried away, and when he does accidentally hurt someone he does feel guilty, but he doesn't let it show, who would believe him. No one.

Often many people compare both him and Luis Suarez in the sense that they both hurt people Ramos, physically Suarez, verbally anyone remember the racist incident with Patrice Evra. No body really talks about it, but when Sergio Ramos Fouls Messi the whole world starts cursing and they didn't forget it for ages.

There's a massive difference between the two players, Luis Suarez never apologised for the racist incident, but when Sergio Ramos Fouls people he feels guilty and apologises the difference between these two players is that Luis Suarez never really learned how to apologise while Sergio grew up his whole life apologising for being a disappointment yet, people still prefer Luis Suarez. Why?

In the Ballon'd or ceremony Sergio Ramos meets with the nominees which include Lionel Messi, Cristiano Ronaldo and Neymar, he shakes hands with all of them but, when he reaches the youngest Brazilian he flinches and when Sergio looks up his heart breaks when he sees fear in the childish eyes of the Barcelona player because, he never really wanted the Portuguese speaking player to fear him and as he released the bony hands of the quivering young man he stares hoping, that the Barcelona player would look his way and his eyes won't show fear but instead the player continues looking to the side averting his eyes from the much older player who blankly stared Into the back of the Brazilian national tears moistening his eyes.

Messi had won and as Sergio walked towards the direction of Cristiano to comfort him, he saw Neymar and decided he had to know why he was afraid, he did sometimes tackle him but that doesn't mean he's Scared you can't just be scared of a tackle, everybody gets tackled it is football, it is what happens in football.

"Hey" speaks Sergio as he rests his hand on the younger man arm, who as soon as he turns around flinches and Sergio frowns as the Brazilian loses his smile and his bright eyes dim to blackness and fear. As Sergio stares into the brown haired mans eyes he can't take it anymore "what did I do" he asks, leaning forward pleading for an answer and as Neymar takes a step back while flinching Sergio let's a single tear fall and he can see the Portuguese speaking player feel regret and when Sergio walks away he pretends not to notice when the young man leans forward in order to touch his hands.

"I'm sorry" Sergio turns around as a familiar timid voice speaks behind him "It's okay, I'm sorry too" Sergio finds himself apologising as well even though he doesn't know why and both he and the young player stand in a comforting silence and if Sergio feels a warm hand clasp his index finger, no one has to know.

Sergio smiles as he stares at Neymar Jr's face, it's El Clasico and as Neymar smiles back he can't help but feel like his life is perfectly fine.

Sergio groans as he falls into the dark mud banging his now throbbing head into the green grass, the loud whistle goes off and Sergio feels like his head is about to burst, from the distance he can hear Dani Alves and Ronaldo fighting, nobody says anything about him being hurt and now Sergio just feels like falling asleep, forever.

"Are you okay" comes an urgent voice from his left, he looks up to see the young Brazilian looking at him in worry Sergio just stares at his comforting eyes as the two teams argue with the referee leaving him lying on the floor forgotten. "Fine" Sergio says and he can see Neymar getting angry at the referee and at both teams and as Sergio falls asleep he hears Neymar screams shocking the while pitch

"WHY ARE YOU FIGHTING, HE'S INJURED BECAUSE OF YOU ALVES YOU DESERVE THE RED CARD YOUR GETTING AND WHY IS NO ONE CALLING THE MEDICAL TEAM"

and everybody just stares at the small Brazilian before realising whats happening "call them" screams Cristiano as he rushes to Sergio's side "no" screechs Neymar as Sergio tightens his grip on his hand and as Ronaldo and all the other players see this and they back away. Neymar sits with the elder player as he lays on the gurney and he doesn't care less about the homophobic slurs that are being called out.

Beep, Beep Sergio groaned as he got up from his hospital bed seeing the now smiling Brazilian he smiled back "what happened" he asked hands running through his already messy hair.

"You got hurt" Neymar replied and Sergio just nods and shrugs while Neymar can't take how casual the Spanish man is being and he cries out "I thought you died" he said sobbing, Sergio reached out trying to hold Neymars hand and Neymar instead of excepting his hand attacked his torso and as Sergio lay there in the hug eventually falling asleep he realised that maybe someone did care.

 

 

 


End file.
